A Dream that Will end Some Time
by MissCheerfully
Summary: She never imagines to be stuck to him… literally.


**A Dream that will end some time**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ Helen loved Nikola Tesla__. But he never found out about it. Nobody did. It happened before they were at Oxford. He just arrived at London from Smijian. He was already speaking English perfectly…actually; he was speaking English, French, German and Czech fluently. Nikola was a very smart man, Helen fell in love with his intelligence and the respect he gave her. He was not seeing her as a woman like every other person and sometimes, that became a problem. She was convinced he would never return her love._

_ Helen was older than him but they entered Oxford the same year. It was there they met James Watson, Nigel Griffin, and John Druitt while they were studying. They became The Five. Helen began to let go of her love for Tesla little by little while she was dating John._

_ Some years passed. Her husband became a killer, her closest friend a vampire. She was naked, devoid of love and protection. She lost John. She could have turned to Nikola but she was too afraid of him. She was afraid of the only man who could have ever comforted her, and she was too afraid to admit it. Before, she could have cried and fell upon her knees, Nikola would have stopped the tears with a single kiss on her cheek and a hug. Helen always denied that John was 'Jack the Ripper', until the night she saw him kill a woman in front of her eyes… that same night, she thought she was going to die of overwhelming sadness. She dreamed of the day he would be John Druitt again, but that day never came. _

_Nikola saved __her with his unspoken love. The love he never told her about, too afraid to lose her friendship. He thought if she believed he was helping her just for his self-interest to win her heart that she would have been upset and left him. Helen and Nikola worked together throughout the decades, she always supported him in his experiences. Following him to Paris, Colorado Springs and New York. He almost lost her when she tried to join him to America on April 14, 1912. That just brought them closer than they already were. Nikola almost told her what she really was meaning to him, but he didn't. In the beginning of the year 1943, Nikola Tesla 'died'. Helen organized private funerals...nobody had ever expected Tesla was immortal._

_ They hadn't seen each other for more than sixty years. Nikola was almost a shadow in Helen's memories. She hated him for leaving her. Nikola joined her to Rome, pretending he was saving her from be killed. It was a trap. She discovered it and he tried to kill her. But that same day, he admitted his love toward her._

_She should have been happy __to finally hear these words… but they were ringing so wrong from his vampire mouth. Everything was different than before. Helen was a mother... the mother of John Druitt's child. Ashley was her life. Nikola was her past._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ Helen Magnus dropped a deep sigh, trying to contain the tears that were going to fall along her cheeks. Memories…that's all she had left. Memories of her dead daughter, memories of the husband she used to love with all her being, memories of that young man who has been her first love. Yes, Nikola was the first man she really fell in love with… and maybe he was a little ray of light in this darkness that became her life, a new hope._

_ Recently Nikola lost his vampire side. He was human now, he was that man again._

_ On one hand, that was something she had been waiting for since he changed, on the other hand… she was going to lose him faster than she would have ever thought. That idea terrified her. She couldn't handle losing anybody else. She was tired of seeing all the people she loves leave her as she herself continued living. She always had imagine Nikola would forever be with her, but she was wrong, she would lose him too, just as she had lost John, Ashley, James..._

…_and suddenly she realised she could not do anything to stop it._

_ Helen buried her face into her hands. She wanted to cry, but heard somebody opened the door of her office and his steps closed the distance to her desk. She didn't look up even when she felt a warm hand on her shacking shoulder that she quickly pushed away._

_ "Helen…" _

_ It was not Will Zimmerman's voice as she expected but Nikola's… and she remembered the young boy warn him about John's departure. So, he was aware that Druitt may be dead and both of them were the last of the five._

_ "What do you need Nikola?" She asked with her face still in her hands._

_ "I need to know how you're feeling."_

_ "I'm fine." She firmly responded finally looking at him._

_ Nikola stared at her during a short moment and he kneeled next to her chair. He softly brushed the palm of his hand on her cheek stirring the tears away._

_ "I'm not so sure."_

_ She gave him a weak smile and laid her hand on his own still resting upon her cheek._

_ "I'm afraid of loneliness." She whispered. "I'm afraid to lose you… now that you're…"_

_ "...mortal?"_

_ She suddenly sobbed. It was the perfect time for one of his sarcastic remarks but the truth is that Nikola was too surprised to see her crying… for him. He wrapped his arms around her drawing her to his chest._

_ "Oh Nikola… I thought you'll never leave me, no matter what…"_

_ "What's matters most is that I'll be with you until my last day… I already made the mistake of leaving you and I'll blame myself for the rest of my life._

_ "I should not have let you..." replied Helen's muffled voice against Nikola's neck._

_ They stayed holding each other for several long minutes. Helen's sobs stopped a short time after Nikola started to comfort her… as always._

_ Nikola was enjoying having Helen in his arms. The sweet perfume of vanilla of her hair, her warm breath on his ear and her fingers slowly interlacing his were driving him mad. The only thing he desired in that right moment was the join their lips together giving all the love he has in that kiss._

_ She moved a little away from him as she got up and drove him to the sofa. Nikola locked his eyes to hers._

_ "Are you better?"_

_She nodded and sweetly came closer to him until her cheek brushed his and laid a hand on his knee. Nikola felt like butterflies into his stomach as if he was a young adolescent. This feeling increased when Helen lightly kiss the extremity of his mouth._

_ "Are you ganna stay in my arms all day? Not that I mind…"_

_ She smiled against his skin and kissed the corner of his lips again, letting her own lips staying against his a longer time. Nikola closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations and emotions that were coursing through his body under from this sweet little contact. She drew her hand which had been on his knee up along his arm to reach the nape oh his neck. She began to trace his bottom lips with chaste kisses and a moan escaped from Nikola's throat when Helen's mouth covered his._

_ "Helen… Hel…" he tried but he didn't really want to push her away._

_ "Want me… to stop?" She whispered between kisses not giving him the opportunity to reply._

_ Nikola started to return the kisses. Helen wrapped her arms around his shoulders driving herself onto his knees before sliding her hands through his hair. The kiss deepened as Helen opened the shield of her lips to let their tongues meet. The moment became passionate, thoughts of those wasted years fueled them on. Nikola put his hands on her waist keeping her as close as possible and let his lips discover the sweet skin of her neck and making their way to her collarbone. Helen held her breath as she bit her lips and closed her eyes, letting herself completely succumb to the overwhelming feelings that were erupting in her._

_ So focused on each other, they didn't hear the light knocks at the door which opened a few seconds later to let Will and Henry enter into the room._

_ "Hey Magnus, we've been thinking about…" Will stopped immediately when he noticed his boss, on the knees of Nikola Tesla._

_ Helen gasped in surprise and Nikola quickly removed his lips away from her neck._

_ "The children always have such impeccable timing." Nikola groaned._

_ Helen sighed and decided to get off of Nikola but as she pulled away she was forced to notice that she couldn't. She glanced at the pendant of her necklace stuck under his chin. Magnus suddenly felt her cheeks burn. She gave a quick glance at the young people at her office door. She though she could just remove her necklace to get away from the ex-vampire but realized she couldn't too. Indeed, her wrists were both useless. The ring of her first hand was stuck under Nikola's ear and the watch of her second hand was stuck on his shoulder._

_ "Ok, I guess we got a little problem…" Helen whispered._

_ "You know, Magnus, we're gonna leave you both alone… call us when you're … done." Will started to move toward the exit, drawing Henry's arm._

_ "Wait, no, don't leave!" Helen called. But it was too late, the door closed behind the werewolf and the young protégé._

_ "Can you reach my necklace clasp…"_

_ Nikola nodded and tried to undo it, but the little jewel stuck itself on his palm. There was nothing to do, he was unable to catch it correctly._

_ "Sorry…" Nikola said._

_ "Tell you have an idea."_

_ "I have." He replied with a smirk. "We could continue what we started."_

_ "You can't be serious, we…"_

_ "Anyway…" he didn't let her finish."I have no way of reaching either of our pants."_

_ "You're incorrigible…"_

_nA : Hope You liked it, English isn't my first language_

_**So, big Thanks to Rachel My B-Reader!**  
_


End file.
